An Elmore Mystery
by GossipGFan
Summary: Darwin's Gone Missing! Now Everybody in Gumball's class must team up to help look for him. Will they die trying or will they find him before its too late? Set before the Episode "The Picnic".
1. Chapter 1 Where's Darwin?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor have the right to any of them.**

**Gumball's POV**

"Gumball! ," Mom yelled from across the hall very loudly, that it made me fall out of bed. I rubbed my back in pain

"Yes?.." I said.

"You do realize its 8:20 a.m.? What have you been doing all night young man? " Mom exclaimed.

"Well, umm...You see me & Darwin were.." _Darwin! Where is he? I hope he didn't tell Mom what we really did.. _

"Well? Weren't you going to tell me something?" she said.

"Oh yeah… I'll tell you later. Bye!" I said as I speeded off.

* * *

><p><em>Where's Darwin! <em>"Gumball? Are you feeling alright?.." a familiar voiced asked. I turned around and suddenly I'm in heaven…

" Hii Penny,.. I'm alright.." I said nervously.

"Oh well, okay." She said.

_Ugh. I acted like a Complete __**Fool**__!_.. _Okay, okay Focus! Back to looking for Darwin.._

"Gumball! Pay Attention! What is the answer for #3 in yesterdays Math Homework?" Miss Simian Asked. _Darn it! I forgot to do my homework!_

"Um.. 47?" I said.

The whole class started laughing. _What's so funny?_

"Gumball? You do realize the problem is 10 + 3?" _Okay now I feel like a complete idiot, But it's not the first time.. _

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

><p>Anais!" I yelled.<p>

"What's up Gumball?"

"Have you seen Darwin? I can't find him." I said.

"That's weird I didn't see him this morning either."

''I know what happened to Darwin." A familiar voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Review the story and tell me if you liked it, or PM me if you have any ideas for the story. Flames will be ignored and Constructive Criticism is welcomed. I Know it's short but I'll make the next chapter longer.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Gumball's POV**

"I know what happened to him" a familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Me and Anais Turned around.

"Bobert?" We both asked simultaneously .

"Yes. I know what happened To him."

_Finally! _"**What Happened?**" I said eagerly.

"Well you see I woke up at exactly 5:00 a.m. to get to school early.."

_You're kidding me right? School gates opens at 7:00 a.m.!_

"On my way to school I passed by The Forest and saw Darwin walking into it with his eyes closed for some reason"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot Darwin sleepwalks at night when we watch scary movies."

"Hold on! Which Forest?" Anais said.

"You know The Forest of Doom" _**What?**_

"**The Forest of Doom**? Bobert? Did you do anything to help?' I said worried.

"I couldn't I know I am a robot and you think I am real tough, but I am nothing compared to those monsters in there." He said in his regular mono-tone voice.

I sighed. Im usually a happy kid, but for the first time in my life Im hurt, depressed, scared and worried at the same time.. _Darwin.. Stay alive. You're strong, I just Hope you can hear me.. _

* * *

><p>"Mom.."<p>

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Darwin's Missing.."

"I'm sure he's fine Honey, He's probably out For a Walk." And she continued washing the dishes.

_She doesn't understand.. Darwin's probably gone forever. But even I don't have the courage to tell her. It'll break her heart.. _

* * *

><p><strong>Anais's POV<strong>

_Darwin? Gone? It's all to real to me, I just can't believe it I'm only 4! I can't tell Mom or Dad, they'll be too upset. __**Especially **__Gumball, I'll go comfort him. _

I walked to Gumball and.. Darwin's room. There I found Gumball crying, sobbing while looking at pictures.

"Gumball, I just wanted to say.." I got cutoff by Gumball.

"I know what you're going to say, but I don't need pity.. Let's just hope for the best." He said while wiping some tears, We hugged each other.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gumball's POV<span>**

"Hey Gumball, I heard about what happened to Darwin.." Penny said.

"Hi Penny. I know I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now." I said wiping my tears from my face.

"Its okay. All of us are here for you, **All Of Us, **And we'll go into The Forest of Doom with you to look for him as A Team "

I turn around and see My classmates Alan, Anais, Anton, Banana Joe, Bobert, Carmen, Carrie, Hector, Idaho and the rest of my classmates Smiling at me. But I'm still worried, because we only have 2 options.. We either get out of The Forest of Doom,

**Dead or Alive..**

**A/N Review and Once Again, Constructive Criticism is welcome or Any advice. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan Commences

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.

**Gumball's POV**

_I decided instead of crying I should be acting like a real leader for my team.. __**Our **__team. I need to be determined, focused, and serious, It's a side of me I haven't exactly showed before, but I'll do it for Darw…_

"GUMBALL!" Anais yelled.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Anais's POV<strong>

_I could tell Gumball was in a deep thought, but we have to focus. I don't think we have enough time to be standing here. Our Plan needs to Commence.. What is the plan anyways?_

"Gumball? What's the plan?.. Gumball?"

_Ughh._

"GUMBALL!"

"Huh?" he said absentmindedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Gumball's POV<strong>

"What's the Plan?" Anais asked anxiously.

"Oh right sorry, We're going to tell Mom and Dad that we're going camping with Tobias's family at Elmore National Park."

"Good plan, except for the fact that you're a terrible liar!"

I scratched my head. "Oh yeah.. then you tell them."

"Gumball, They'd never believe me, Im not friend's with Tobias. Remember that time he threw Daisy out of the school bus window, then we had to get it from Tina, and eventually we had to tell Mom what we were doing out in the middle of the night."

"I'll just tell them, and we better hope they believe me."

"Mom, Dad?"

"Yes?" both said.

" Tobias's Family invited us to go camping with them at Elmore National Park, Can we go?"

"I thought Anais despised Tobias," Mom replied while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, um you see.."

"You see, Tobias wants to apologize for that little 'incident' so that's his way of apologizing, to take us camping" Anais said with a Smile and twinkle in her eye.

_Wow, I'm impressed with Anais's lying._

"Alright. You both can go... What about Darwin?"

_Darn it! I totally forgot about making up a lie involving him. Maybe Anais has a lie._

"He's sleeping over at Alan's house you know the balloon. He told us to tell you." Anais said smoothly.

_It only took her half a second to come up with that?_

"Okay." Mom said.

_Phew.._

* * *

><p>Mom dropped me and Anais, at Elmore National Park which is right next to.. The Forest of Doom just thinking of the place gives me goosebumps. Tobias and Banana Joe were already there, everybody else arrived 10 minutes later.<p>

"Alright we will have to navigate our way through The Forest of Doom, anybody have a map?"

"I do." Replied a mysterious voice.

"Umm.. Who are you?"

"It's me, Ocho"

"Oh sorry, I really didn't recognize your voice.."

"Nobody does.."

"Okay.. Let's get moving.."

_Alright that was awkward, I'm sort of getting a bad vibe from him.. I'll just shake it off._

We start moving in closer to the Forest of Doom. Just a few inches away from a sign that said "Beware"

_*Gulp* Im getting really nervous and I can see everybody else is nervous too, I mean look at the trees! They're taller than Hector!_

"Okay I can see everybody is nervous, I am too but we are here For Darwin. We must work as a team to save him, and try to avoid those monsters"

"I thought the monsters were just a myth" Banana Joe said, he wasn't frightened he was actually very calm.

"I guess we'll be the ones to find out then Huh?" I said with a smirk on my face, purposely trying to scare him.

I turned around and suddenly heard a loud gulp Coming from Joe, I secretly smiled.

"Okay let's enter. Shall we?"

**_To be Continued.._**

**I apologize for not having much action in this chapter. Thank you for those who reviewed my story, I will try to update more often though.**


	4. Paradise?

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for not updating I hope this chapter can make up for it, thank you for those who reviewed :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Previously__**,**_

"_**Okay let's enter. Shall we?"**_

_Gumball... Pull yourself together! This is For Darwin, __**and stop shaking!**_

_I suddenly realize, that this place is…_

"**AMAZING**!" shouted Tobias in happiness.

"This place is paradise!" I said

_The whole thing is just.. breath taking scenery. A beautiful waterfall, the crisp air, the smell of rich dark soil, & the feel of the fresh breeze._

_Wow I never realized how hot it was getting maybe I should get some water._

I slowly approached the waterfall and splashed myself with some water. While Tobias and Banana Joe where playing tag in the background.

"Tag you're it!", exclaimed Tobias.

As Tobias tagged Banana Joe, he accidentally tripped pushing him and Banana Joe on top of Gumball.

"Watch out!" both yelled.

"Whaa..?"

* * *

><p>"GUMBALL! wake up" yelled Anais.<p>

"What happened?" I slowly felt felt pain in my knee and a possible bruise in my leg.

"You tripped on the rock, genius." said Tobias while slightly rolling his eyes.

_God I feel like an idiot.._

"Shall we enter now?"

"Its about time" said Ocho.

_Ocho is acting stranger by the minute.._

I slowly pushed aside the tree branch that was blocking my way, and made sure to watch out for any rocks. Once fully entering it was instantly dark, and you could feel a sharp drop in temperature. There was a horrible stench filling the air and there were noises filling my ears.

"I guess you guys can come in now" I said.

I couldn't see them or feel them. The reason I knew they approached was by the noises the soles of their shoes made with the ground.

"Okay so should we separate into groups or stay together?"

To my surprise, I felt the ground shake and a trap door was revealed. Question answered, separation. Banana Joe and Tobias were the first to leave by the trap door, I could see it was them because as each door opened there was lighting at the bottom of it which lighted their faces. I screamed and tried to run but I felt my feet stuck to the ground. Then Penny and Rachel were the next to leave.

I panicked but felt relieved my sister Anais was by my side and accepted the fact that we were probably about to die. I held my sisters hand. As we were next leave, the last thing I saw was Ocho smirk.

In the background I could hear faint screams echoing in my ears. I looked down and realized we were about to hit the ground even though my vision was slightly blurred.

"Bend your knees!" I yelled rather loudly as I wanted to avoid any incidents.

As we finally reached the ground I didn't know whether to be happy or to panic. I could see everything that was made up of the underworld of the Forest of Doom.

It was mountainous, rocky terrain lighted by a dark red sun, the air was exceptional, and you could feel a rather slight breeze. I was about to say something when a particular noise caught my attention.

It was the snoring of a giant, that looked pretty comfortable in its spot. The view practically screamed DO NOT DISTURB. Unfortunately Anais didn't see it.

"Hey Gumball, don't you think tha..!"

"Shhh!" I said loudly while pointing at the monstrous giant.

_Great. The monster has awaken from its slumber, how wonderful. _

"Run!" I said quietly and grabbed Anais's hand,

I could feel and hear the loud thumps of the giant. It was getting closer so me and Anais decided to confuse it by running in a circle-ish pattern to throw it off. I looked back to catch a glimpse of the giant but it was nowhere to be found. I stopped and signaled Anais to come over. I felt a moistened wind on my back and turned around to see what it was that caused the odd wind.

"No.."

"Way!.." I yelled.

**A/N: Again sorry for the very long hiatus. I really didn't know where I was heading with this story, but don't expect too often updates. Please review, constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
